


Green Doesn't Suit You

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cooking Vegetables, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Making-out, One-Way Flirting, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on the anonymous submission on the imaginexhobbit blog. Imagine Kíli getting jealous of you talking with the elf men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Doesn't Suit You

I wasn’t a stranger to vegetables, nor to cooking with them. However, I had never seen I had never seen so many vegetables being cooked, chopped, stir-fried and what not like today. The Queen always insisted on vegetables at dinner, but never these quantities – not even when delegates from Men visited Erebor.

          It could only mean one thing. The Elves were visiting Erebor and a large number of them. The whole kitchen was in a frenzy and I tried not to laugh as I saw their disgusted faces when they handled the vegetables. They grumbled under their breaths. We, dwarrows, didn’t consider vegetables to be sufficient enough to fill us up. Maybe that is why Elves were so lanky and slender.

          I walked around the kitchen, making sure everything went well and that there were no problems. One section was reserved for the making of the elvish food, so there was no chance of any meat was mixed with it. Last thing we needed was a political crisis because there was some bacon in Lord Thranduil’s salad.

          Kíli had asked me to accompany him to dinner, but I told him that I may be courted by him, I still had my duty as one of the head cooks. He had pleaded, trying to coax me and appeal to my affections to him. He mentioned something about being bored out of his mind and when he is bored, he would do stupid things. I reassured him that his brother and his fiancée would keep him busy. It made him pout so adorably, so I promised him that I would make him _kuri_ , his favourite kind of stew. That appeased him, for now.

          I smiled to myself at that memory as I lifted up the big salad bowl, walking out of the kitchens and into the Mess Hall. So many elves. I suddenly felt tiny seeing elves were so much taller than us dwarrows.

          I brought the bowl to a table near the Royal one, smiling at the elves who looked curious at me. “Good evening, gentlemen, I bring you a goat cheese, walnut, honey, and lettuce salad.” I smiled friendly as I placed it on their table.

          “Good evening, my lady, thank you for being so gracious in going out of your way to make this delicious meal for us.” A red-haired male elf smiled at me and I looked confused.

          “We know dwarves are not overly fond of green food,” he added with a playful smile and I couldn’t help, but chuckle.

          “It isn’t a bother, sir. Her Majesty always insist on us serving ‘ _green food_ ’ at meals.” The elf raised his glass.

          “A wise Queen.” I just inclined my head and left their table, continuing my work. I’d delegate the work and help bring the dishes to the many tables, making small talk with the elves. And when I was talking to them, I could feel someone’s eyes on me. I smiled to myself as some of the male elves got slightly tipsy on Dorwinion wine and for some strange reason were flirting with me.

          Ah, seems someone was getting jealous. I glanced at the Royal Table and saw Kíli watching my every move, a tick in his jaw.

          Whenever a male elf acted friendly to me, his eyes flashed and his jaw clenched. When one would smile at me, his hand would tighten around his cutlery. When one would try to touch my hand, his brother had to grip his shoulders to stop him from jumping over the table.

          Oh my darling wolf. As if I would ever be interested in one of these twigs, when I had his heart. I’d find him later and smooth his hackles.

          When I returned to the kitchens, Bombur told me that my shift was over and that I should freshen up so I could join the feast – he would join us all soon too.

          I was on my way to my quarters, when someone spun me around and pressed me against the wall. Lips were pressed against mine as hands pulled me close.

          My hands immediately shot into the thick black mane, pulling Kíli closer as I kissed him back passionately.

          He growled against my lips as he pressed me further against the wall, holding me possessively in his arms. I nipped his bottom lip, making him hiss in pleasure and squeeze my behind.

          “I don’t like it when those tree-shaggers act all friendly to you,” he growled against my lips and kissed me deeper. We kissed for a bit longer, our lips brushing against each other, before I pulled away.

          “Green doesn’t sooth you.” I teased husky, making him laugh and he kissed me again like a man thirsty for water. Oh, I quite liked a jealous Kíli.

 


End file.
